Sick Day
by Nikkie23534
Summary: This is a side story to 'Love Of My Rose Hime'. You might want to read the 'Wedding' chapters, before reading this one. Just 2 weeks before their big day, Yasha falls ill and gets a visit from a special person!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just renting them for a while!  
Hi my friends! It's me again with yet another "Rose Hime" side story for you! It popped into my head one day, and it's been nagging me ever since! So here you go, hope you like it!

* * *

**

_**Sick Day**_

_** by Nikkie23534**_

It's was around midday, when a pair of bright violet eye opened and looked around. _'Ugh, my head!_ _Where the hell am I?'_ She thought to herself. Laying on the bed, she leaned up on an elbow to scan her surroundings. She blinked a few times, forcing her blurred vision to clear. The walls were covered with cream colored wallpaper with little pink rosebuds, waiting for the spring to bloom. Across from her was her old white dresser, the little carved cherubs smiling faces greeting her. To the right was a tall shelf, filled with dolls, pictures, books, and first place trophies for martial arts, kendo and cooking! Her eyes then went to the left. There was sat a small white dressing table with mirror and chair. Hanging from the mirror, where several blue ribbons and more pictures wedged around the frame of the mirror. _'Huh? Wait a minute?'_ She tried to sit up, but gasped as she closed her eyes and clutched her head in pain. She waited for the pounding of her foggy brain to clear. Once the pain died down, she opened her eyes again. _'Oh my god! This is my old room! What the hell is going on here?'_ "What the hell is happening!" She whispered to herself.

"InuYasha Shinta! Is that the kind of language, a young lady should be using?"

Inu froze. Thinking to herself that she was hearing things. She held her breath, and slowly turned her head towards the voice. Looking at the figure standing at the door, tears stung the backs of Inu's eyes. _"Mama?"_ She whispered.

Izayoi Shinta, stood smiling from the doorway of Inu's room. Her long jet black hair, tied in a high ponytail. She wore a simple pale blue cotton tee, and faded blue jeans. In her hands a tray ladden with a covered bowl and a cup of steaming tea. Her bright purple eyes, shone with love and concern for her daughter. Walking into the room, she placed the tray down on the nightstand and sat down on the bed. When Izayoi reached over to place her hand on InuYasha's forehead, Inu flinched and sat back slightly. "InuYasha, what's the matter dearest? Is your head still feeling all hot and achy sweetie?"

"My head?" Inu whispered, reaching up to touch her brow. It did feel warm, and she felt a little conjested.

"My poor baby. Here, let mama feel." Izayoi reached over and felt Inu's forehead, this time Inu did not move away. _'Mama's hand. It's real! I can really feel her hand! But, how?'_ She thought, then the image in the mirror caught Inu's eyes. Through the mirror, she saw herself, but she was different. She saw her former self, she saw the little girl she once was. Sitting up in her little bed, in her little red nightgown. Also in the mirror, smiling was, "Mama..."

Suddenly, Inu found herself in her mother's arms. Soft warm lips kissing her sweat covered brow. She looked up into her mother's worried face. "You have a fever again, sweetie. You push yourself way to hard, dearest! You can't carry the weight all by yourself!"

InuYasha sighed, as she buried herself into her mother embrace. She's always carried the load. She couldn't just stop, people depended on her! But at the moment that didn't matter, now. Her mama was there. She was able to see her, touch her, feel her warmth, hear her heartbeating! "If this is a dream I don't want to wake!"

Izayoi lifted Inu's face to look at her. She smiled lovingly at her only child. "A dream dear? Of course it is a dream, and soon you will have to wake up."

"No!" She yelled, clutching her long lost mother. "I don't want to! I missed you so much, mama! It was so lonely without you! Please, mama! Please let me stay here with you!"

"No, dearest I can't let you do that. You have a lot of people that will be so sad, if you don't get better soon!"

"I don't care! I want to stay!" Inu yelled, soaking her mother's t shirt with her hot tears.

Izayoi took out a tissue, and gently wiped her daughter's face. Placing it to Inu's nose she instructed her to blow. Laughing at the loud noise she made. "I know this is upsetting, dear. I wish I could take all the pain you felt at my dying away, but I can't dear. And, I can't allow you stay with me. What about gram and Juro? Don't you care about how they would feel if something happened to you? Not to mention all of your friends, they will be very lonely, don't you think?"

InuYasha shook her head, stubbornly. "I said I don't care! I wanna be with you!"

Izayoi laughed. The soft sound, flowed like wind chimes into Inu's ears. "You don't care, huh? Well then, what about _him_?"

Inu frowned. "_Him_? _Him_ who?"

"You're young prince? The one you told me, you would marry when you were all grown up! What about him, Yasha? Have you forgotten him?" InuYasha gasped. Her prince! Her Sesshomaru! Her joy at seeing her mother, and talking to her again she forgot about the love of her life! "You see, dear, you have to many things to live for! There are so many things left for you to do! I want you to live, Inu. You must live for the people around you, for the one you love most in the world. He needs you, dearest! He needs you more than you will ever know! Listen... Can't you hear his voice? He's calling for you."

InuYasha paused. Suddenly she could hear a voice. It was full of love, concern, pleading, and fear. The voice was begging her to come to it. Willing her to follow it's call. She looked up at her mother, her eyes sad. "Mama, what should I do? I want to be with him, I need to be with him. But, I don't want you to go again! What do I do?"

Izayoi smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "InuYasha, when have you ever been without me? Your father and I have always watched over you, love. We always have and we always will! We are so proud of you, baby! It's time for you to go now, baby!" She smiled, caressing Inu's cheek. "He's a good boy, dear! Your father and I approve, and you have our blessings!"

"Thank you, mama!" Inu cried, as her mother's image faded. "I love you. I love you both!"

_"Live the live I never got to have, InuYasha! Be happy, my beautiful baby girl!"_ The voice called out, as it vanished along with the speaker. As it faded, a new voice was heard through the darkness.

"Yasha, my love, come back. Come back to me, my hime!" The voice cried out to her. Pulling her back.

Yasha opened her eyes, and looked up to see a pair of bright golden orbs staring down at her. "You finally awake, thank god! For a minute there, I thought I'd lost you!" When Yasha tried to sit up, he stopped her. "Wait, my love. Let me help you." Reaching down, he pulled her to him. He grabbed a couple of pillows, to help prop her up. "There how's that?" She smiled and nodded her thanks.

"Sess, may I have some water?" She said, her throat dry and her voice raspy from nonuse.

He reached over to the nightstand, and pour her a glass. He held it up to her lips, while she drank. "Slowly, Inu. Don't drink it to fast!"

After she drank her fill, he took it away. She cleared her throat, and asked, "Sesshomaru, why are you here? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" He sighed, when she shook her head, no. "You passed out at the cafe. Everyone got worried so they brought you home, and gram call me! So I rushed over here as fast as I could! How do you feel?" He asked, putting his hand on her forehead.

Yasha stared at him. 'What? He dropped everything, just to be with me?' She let her eyes sweep over him, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a light gray dress shirt. The 3 buttons at the top had been undone, and his sleeves were rolled up. A very unusal look, for her work a holic fiancee. The jacket to his navy blue pin striped suit, was thrown haphazzardly on the chair. Whisps of stray hairs had escaped his normally neat low ponytail, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days! "Sess, how long have you been here? How long was I out?"

"You've been asleep for three whole days! For the first two days it was touch and go, but your fever broke this morning."

"_**Three days!?**_ What time is it?"

"That doesn't matter, Inu."

"Doesn't matter? What are you talking about? The wedding is in 2 weeks, and I have a lot I still have to do. I can't lay here, I have to..." She never finished that sentence. Suddenly, she was pressed back against the pillows. A pair of warm lips, devouring hers hungrliy. After a few minutes, the kiss broke; leaving Inu breathless.

"InuYasha, do you know why you got so sick? It's because you've been running yourself ragged! Between the your business and planning our wedding, you've been going nonstop! You need to rest, or you'll really drop! Know your staying in this bed for the rest of today. Tomorrow that doctor friend of yours will stop by, and if he says it's okay, I let you go to work." When she stared to argue with him, Sess held up his hand. "That is my final word on the subject, InuYasha Shinta! You push yourself way to hard, dearest!

Inu looked at him. "What did you say?"

"I said, You push yourself way to hard, woman! You need to slow down and let me help you carry some of the weight! Don't forget, you are not alone anymore. You have me, okay?"

Inu's felt her heart swell with love. Know she realized why her mother had appeared to her. It was to let her know, that it wasn't just her anymore. She didn't have to shoulder the wellfare of herself and the people around her by herself anymore. She had help! She had her gram, Juro, the Higurashis, and her friends! Most of all she had her prince! Her Sesshomaru! Framing his face in her hands, she brought his face to hers. She let her lips hover over his for a moment, then she said. "You're right, my prince. I hear and obey, my love."

Sesshomaru smiled. "That's my girl." He whispered as he closed the gap between them. Sealing their mouths in a long, loving and passionfilled kiss.

* * *

So it ends, hope you like it. Please tell me what you think!  
B reading U!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plots I write!**

Okay! I think enough is enough! I have become a little irritated, with comments about my short story 'Sick Day'. I think some of you are missing the point! Not only have I seen InuYasha, but I own all the seasons, about 30 mangas, a giant wallscroll, and even a Sesshomaru key ring! What I am trying to say is **I KNOW INUYASHA IS A FLIPPING GUY!!!!!!!** People _**THIS**_ is a fanfiction, **FICTION!!!** I know that you are intitled to your opinions, and I respect that. But. I am tired of defending my position. Sick day and A Complete Love are side stories to The Love of the Rose Hime, which features InuYasha as a woman. Plus I have read plenty of stories that picture InuYasha as a female, so I am not alone in wanting to see InuYasha in a different light! So, if you have a comment about my story, please partain to the story it's self. And, not something so trivial as 'Have I ever seen InuYasha/ or do you even watch the show?' This is just one writer way of saying what if Inu was a girl, maybe she would be like this!

And, please remember. Niether I, nor you are making any money off Inuyasha. So please don't sweat the little things so much! After all it is **FANFICTION!!!!**


End file.
